Teddybear
by Sanzi
Summary: Oneshot written for humanbeldot's 26 OTP challenge, T/N fluff inspirated by Elvis Presley's song 'Teddybear'.


**Written for humanbeldot's alphabetical OTP challenge, letter 'T'**

**Title: Teddybear (alternate title: Ode to a lover)**

**Pairing: Trinity / Neo**

**Format: Oneshot**

**Setting: Trinity****'****s apartment in Zion, late in the evening.**

**Inspired by the undying Elvis Presley****'****s song (Let me be your) Teddybear. The fic is written in the night, as most of my TN-work, which might explain why it is so sappy XJ But I love sappy fluff-fanfics, regardless of pairing- though, I hope it didn****'****t affect Trin to the point where she completely loses her character. Anyhow, it****'****s written quite close to the lyrics, so if you don****'****t want to waste time reading this, just read the lyrics or listen to the real song. Elvis Presley FTW, even if it isn****'****t one of his most famous songs. )**

**Teddybear**

Crouching down by her side of the bed, she leant across it to watch Neo's serene face. His dark eyelashes moved slightly across the pale skin beneath them, and he seemed to have been sleeping for a long while already. Poor him, he got nothing out of all his waiting. Combing her fingers through his hair a few times before smoothing it back down, she stood up and begun undressing.

She felt guilty for their clashing work schedules, even when knowing Neo was well aware of that it wasn't her fault. He had the patience and understanding of an angel- God, sometimes you'd think he actually _was _one. Shooting his sleeping form a long glance across her shoulder, she hurried to remove another layer of her shirts, eager to feel his skin against hers soon. After a hard day at work, curling up together felt far better than the lonely baths she used to spend her Zion-evenings in before Neo moved in.

Only twice earlier had she allowed potential saviours of mankind to get as far as staying in her apartment overnight. The first one shamelessly pimped himself to her as a real tiger, but it was mostly curiosity behind her decision to let him join her in bed. He was tiger all right- his ferocious attempts to play rough and passionate left her arms covered in bruises and scratch marks for two weeks.

The second one was probably the most charismatic person she'd ever met. In fact, he was a little too keen on charming everyone- he preferred to tell her news by long red hairs in her bed rather than a direct confrontation. In Trinity's opinion, ''I didn't want to hurt you'' wasn't a good enough reason to behind her back invite the neighbour's daughter into their private bedroom.

But Neo…Neo never tried to be anything else than the loyal, respectful Neo she knew and loved. He didn't try to be a lion, because he was happy with just a few good friends. He was reliable and honest, something she had come to appreciate even more after Cypher's treachery. And he didn't need to be a tiger, because his confidence and gentle passion were his strength. He was never discontent if they kept it to cuddling, of some reason seemingly happy enough with just being close to her. What in the world had she done to deserve him? As corny as it sounded, sometimes she still asked herself that, without ever getting closer to an answer.

Finally getting the last of her work clothes off, she slid beneath the coverlet and let her body take in the warmth. Reaching out to adjust the blanket around Neo's shoulders, she was surprised when he suddenly opened his dark eyes to look at her, without a single trace of scorn in them for waking him up. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead gently, running her fingers through his hair a few times more. ''Sorry for being late.''

He shook his head at that, his voice husky with sleep when he replied ''Don't be'' and reached out to wrap his arms around her, 'This works fine for me.'' With a smile playing on his lips, he buried his head in her shoulder and went back to sleep again.

As she watched the content expression on his face, the question arose once more: what on earth had she done to deserve him?

--

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. BTW: Thanks for the reviews on 'Blind'! Hugs to you all :-) **


End file.
